


不要犯错

by shawtheash



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash





	不要犯错

维科知道事情出了纰漏。他没有立刻回想是哪里出了岔子，因为他接下来要么会拥有大把的时间可以反思，要么就再也不用反思了。他把亚特兰娜塞进车里，一把甩上车门，司机看得懂局势，一脚把油门踩满，飞快地开走了。维科没能和亚特兰娜好好地道别，但这已经不重要了，他有更棘手的事要处理。

载着亚特兰娜出逃的车前脚刚开走，奥瓦克斯的人后脚就涌了进来。维科没有时间逃走，也无处可躲，所以他在明晃晃的手电筒光里举起双手，眼睁睁地看着背光而来的奥瓦克斯。他看不清奥瓦克斯的脸，只觉得恶魔朝自己走来。

“维科。”奥瓦克斯说道，在维科的面前站定。他微微眯着眼睛，维科辨不清他的语气中的情绪。奥瓦克斯抬起手，挡下了手下的枪，吩咐道：“放倒。”

他的手下立刻把维科按倒在地，维科的脸重重地磕在水泥地上，无意识地痛叫了一声。维科就着被放倒的姿势趴伏在地，双手被粗鲁地拉扯到身后。他大睁着双眼，心脏疯狂地跳动，不敢想等着自己的是什么。他对奥瓦克斯的手段再清楚不过了，奥瓦克斯没有立刻杀他，说明奥瓦克斯的愤怒尚未占理智的上风，而理智的奥瓦克斯是极度危险的。

奥瓦克斯走到近前，蹲下身去，毫不在意自己昂贵的围巾垂到了地上。他抓起维科的头发，强迫自己的二把手抬起头来，问道：“她要去哪里？”

维科盯着奥瓦克斯，瞳孔放大，灰蓝色的眼睛在强光下变得几近透明。他没有说话，也没有要说话的迹象，奥瓦克斯的神色冷了几分，用更重的语气命令道：“你只有一次机会，维科。她要去哪里？”

维科一言不发。奥瓦克斯猛地把他的脑袋砸到地上，维科惨叫出声，剧烈的疼痛让他眼前发黑，温热的液体立刻渗了出来，糊在他的额头和地面之间。奥瓦克斯一面指示手下去追车一面向人群外围走去，摆了摆手：“打，但留一条命。”

那些训练有素的打手一拥而上，维科勉强抬起头，一线粘稠的血丝仍然连接着他的鼻尖和地面，但他的后脑下一秒就被揍了一拳，让他的脸又重重地磕到了地上。维科的惨叫声连绵不绝，在雨点般落下的拳头的间隙间发着抖，他蜷起身子试图减缓疼痛，脑袋在地上挪动，留下一片血迹。

待奥瓦克斯打点完一切，回来验收成果时，他的打手已经如他吩咐停了手，没把维科打死在当场。维科在地上缩成一团，这让他本就窄小的身板看起来更小了。他一动不动，若不是脊背还因剧烈的呼吸而起伏，奥瓦克斯几乎要以为他已经死了。

“手套。”奥瓦克斯示意道，旁边的人立刻递来他的手套。他戴上手套，抓住维科散了的头发，拍了拍他的脸颊，逼迫他把目光聚焦到自己的脸上。他用拇指抹去维科鼻下的血，让他能更顺畅地呼吸，问道：“还有谁参与了这件事？是谁帮她逃走的？”

维科的一只眼框已经肿了，他用完好的那只眼睛看着奥瓦克斯，眼神依旧清明，但他还是不说话。奥瓦克斯收紧了手指，维科为头皮被拉扯的痛感皱了皱眉，但这种程度的疼已经不值得现在的他叫出声来了。

“别这么犟，努迪斯。”奥瓦克斯眯起眼睛，对维科的称呼又变得亲昵了起来，“你一直是个好手下，告诉我，我就能当这件事没发生过。”

维科张开嘴，隐约露出了满是血的牙齿。他气息颤抖地倒吸了一口凉气，虚弱地说道：“您可以杀了我。”

奥瓦克斯看着维科。他突然发了狠地用力，拽着维科的头发把他拉扯起来，强迫他跪到地上。奥瓦克斯向一旁伸出手，手下立刻递上来一把开了保险的枪。奥瓦克斯用枪口抵上维科的太阳穴，眼睛往自己的胯下一扫，命令道：“解开。”

维科立刻明白了奥瓦克斯的用意，他的脸色变得煞白。奥瓦克斯便知道自己的话起了效果，他扬起一个没有温度的笑容，再次命令道：“解开。我今晚可真是重复了不少遍我的命令，你以前从来不让我这么费心，努迪斯。”

维科被迫仰着头，颤抖地看着奥瓦克斯。他抬起血淋淋的双手，费了比平时更多的精力才解开奥瓦克斯的裤链。奥瓦克斯的枪口又往他的皮肤里陷了一分，吩咐道：“吸。”

这里大约有三十双眼睛直勾勾地盯着他们。维科掏出奥瓦克斯尚未勃起的阴茎，浑身发抖。他不想这样做，但奥瓦克斯的枪就抵在他的头上，他知道奥瓦克斯会来真的。他最终闭上眼睛，手口并用地挑逗奥瓦克斯的老二，直到它硬得足以被含进口中。

这是一场漫长的处刑。奥瓦克斯显然意不在此，他只是想当众羞辱维科。维科花了更多的时间才让他完全勃起，那根尺寸可观的阴茎在他的嘴里不断涨大，维科尽职尽责地同时照顾着奥瓦克斯的龟头、根部和阴囊，像往常那样吸得两颊酸痛，却不敢放松。三十个人看着他们，但没有一个人敢发出任何声音，空气寂静得可怕，维科只能听到奥瓦克斯逐渐加重的呼吸声。当他快要射精时，他抓着维科的头发毫不留情地抽插，几次都插到了维科的喉口，维科强忍着干呕的念头，被奥瓦克斯的动作折磨得两眼昏花。

奥瓦克斯在最后关头拔了出来，射在了维科的脸上。维科仍然闭着眼睛，大脑空白地感到温热的精液喷在自己的眼皮、鼻梁和嘴唇上。枪管移开了，他听到奥瓦克斯拉上裤链的声音，才敢把眼睛睁开一线，看到奥瓦克斯转身离去，仍不打算杀了自己。维科的心又沉了下去。

“他是你们的了。”奥瓦克斯的声音逐渐远去，“操他，享用他，但留一条命。完事后带他回来见我。”

维科猛地睁大了眼睛，头一回露出了惊慌的神色：“不！”他喊道，已经有人走了过来，粗鲁地把他按到地上，他拼命地挣扎起来，又立刻挨了一拳。“不！”他声嘶力竭地喊道，把自己的恐惧暴露得一干二净，“求你，头儿，求求你——不！！”

但奥瓦克斯已经走远了，重重叠叠的人影覆盖上来，淹没了维科。

 

维科对后来发生的事记不真切。他也许还有意识，也许已经没有了。但他知道奥瓦克斯着人把自己抬去了医院，还把自己送回了家，否则他不会在醒来后发现自己的伤得到了妥善的处理，而且躺在自己的床上。

维科被软禁了起来。奥瓦克斯的人连夜把他的公寓翻了个底朝天，还收走了他的电脑和手机，维科仅剩的消遣是读书和看电视，或者跟自己下棋。

奥瓦克斯总共派来了四个“保镖”，无时无刻不监视着维科。他们的监视严密得过了头，维科知道那是奥瓦克斯的授意：他们全天候地和维科呆在一起。无论是睡觉、上厕所还是洗澡，他们一定会确保自己跟维科共处一室。每八小时轮一次班，维科的钥匙被拿去做了八把，好让保镖们在凌晨也能进出自如。

维科没有表达抗议，因为抗议无用，况且奥瓦克斯如此大费周章地监视自己，说明他还没找到亚特兰娜的下落。维科无法和自己的线人取得联系，只能通过偶尔出现的奥瓦克斯猜测他的进展。哪怕奥瓦克斯的表情管理做得不错，维科也能从他的眼睛和语气中察觉到一丝隐秘的暴躁，这让维科稍微放下了心。

按照计划，此时的亚特兰娜应当已经离开了美国，与她在安大略湖避风头的秘密家庭团聚。她在几年前为一个圈外人生下了一个儿子，亚瑟，正是这个孩子让她决心逃离奥瓦克斯。他们的婚姻是利益联姻，亚特兰娜给奥瓦克斯留下了后代，她已仁至义尽。但妻子落逃一事让奥瓦克斯丢尽了脸面，他掘地三尺地想把亚特兰娜找出来，要让她“付出代价”。

奥瓦克斯在某一天把奥姆带来了。彼时维科还在养伤，一只眼框仍是青紫色的，保镖为他打开门后，维科的视线猝不及防地与奥姆相撞。

小孩双眼圆睁，嘴唇颤抖着，眼眶慢慢地红了。他蹬着小皮鞋“哒哒”地跑向维科，抓住老师的手，带着哭腔问道：“你……你感觉怎么样？”

维科为奥姆故作成熟的关怀心软了，他单膝触地，允许奥姆小心翼翼地抚摸自己的脸颊，轻声说道：“我感觉好多了，奥姆。不用担心我。”

奥姆用最轻的力道触碰维科的皮肤，吸溜了一下鼻子，努力地把泪水逼回眼眶，眨了眨眼，目光慢慢地变得凶狠了起来。他握着维科的手，深呼吸了一次，调整好自己的声线，才问道：“爸爸说，是妈妈害你受伤的？”

维科的身体一僵。他看向奥瓦克斯，奥瓦克斯同样看着他，面无表情地暗示他应当怎样回答。维科迅速地垂下目光，他张开嘴，却无论如何都说不出谎话，只得转移话题：“你爸爸还说什么了？”

“他还说，妈妈私自逃走，弄伤了他的好几个手下，还背叛了你，把你伤成这样，留下了一团糟的烂摊子……”奥姆激动地说道，声音越来越大，“她怎么可以这样对待我们？！”

“……她也许有自己的苦衷。”维科说道，瞥了一眼奥瓦克斯，后者的脸色不太好看。他的手轻微地发着抖，奥姆宣泄完情绪便哭了起来，抽抽噎噎地放开了维科的手，转而扑进他的怀里。维科蹙着眉，轻拍着奥姆的背，安慰道：“没事的，奥姆，没事的。”

维科抬起头，奥瓦克斯的目光像冰锥一般刺下来，每一寸面部表情都昭示着他的不满。维科知道自己答错了，他并非不害怕，但他心中也有一股奇异的“豁出去也罢”的冲动。这冲动让他的心跳如擂鼓，小腿肚颤栗着，好像风吹草动便能让他拔腿逃跑。奥瓦克斯若是不杀他，只是折辱他，那他总能想办法挺过去，撑到重获自由或逃出生天的那一天。他还有与亚特兰娜的约定要遵守：去找她；如果她失败了，就去找亚瑟，教导他、保护他。

“该回家了，奥姆。”奥瓦克斯突兀地说道。奥姆不情愿地放开自己的老师，像大人似的嘱咐维科好好养伤，三步一回头地被奥瓦克斯的手下领走了。

门关上后，奥瓦克斯转向维科。维科仍保持着单膝跪地的姿势，他一时愣怔，好像错过了起身的最佳时机，而他现在不确定奥瓦克斯是否允许自己起身了。  
“我原本期待你能给出更聪明的答复。”奥瓦克斯俯下身，这让维科的脑中警铃大作。他浑身僵硬地跪着，奥瓦克斯重重地甩了他一巴掌，维科的头被打得甩向一边，那一侧的听力危险地朦胧了起来，向旁边位移了十公分有余。

“我查到一个有意思的代号，‘T’，亚特兰娜曾多次提到他。也许你能告诉我他是谁。”奥瓦克斯的语句落在维科的耳中有些模糊不清，维科费力地翻过身，捂着火辣辣地发痛的脸和耳朵，无意识地呻吟着，过了好几秒才意识到奥瓦克斯说了什么。

“我不知道，头儿，”维科勉强答道，他自己的声音听起来忽远忽近，“我不知道那是谁。”

奥瓦克斯沉默了一会儿。这一瞬的沉默尤其可怕，维科下意识地蹬着地往后挪，却被奥瓦克斯狠狠地踩住了脚踝，他短促地惨叫了一声，脚踝处传来的疼痛让他的额前瞬间沁出了冷汗。

“我在给你机会，维科，但你几次三番地辜负我的期望。”奥瓦克斯大发慈悲地挪开了自己的脚，维科立刻蜷缩了起来，在地上痛苦地颤抖着。奥瓦克斯掐住维科的脖子，逼迫他看向自己，一字一句地重复道：“我再问一遍：‘T’是谁？”

“我真的不知道，头儿。”维科嗄声道，他条件反射地抓住奥瓦克斯的手，双脚在缺氧的恐惧中四下乱蹬，脸和脖子迅速地涨红了。这或许是他迄今为止的生命中离死亡最近的一次，维科的大脑一片空白，全部的体力都用来攫取空气，他的呼吸声重得骇人。

奥瓦克斯猛地放开了维科。维科倒在一旁，拼命地咳嗽了起来。他大口大口地呼吸着，眼前仍在发黑，两耳嗡嗡作响。奥瓦克斯站起身，示意整齐地站在不远处待命的保镖过来：“把他弄上车。软禁这一处罚还是太温和了。”

 

维科被关进了审讯室，但涅柔斯随即造访了奥瓦克斯。泽贝尔与亚特兰蒂斯并非不相往来，可他们之间的关系也绝算不上友好，至多是井水不犯河水。奥瓦克斯对涅柔斯的到来并不意外，心知大约是维科的手下知会了他的“秘密盟友”。奥瓦克斯知道自己的二把手和涅柔斯有过一段私交，不过自从维科正式为自己工作之后，他就知趣地减少了与涅柔斯的交集，因为他知道奥瓦克斯不喜欢这样。

“你怎么敢明目张胆地直接问我来要人？”奥瓦克斯真的笑出了声，他用餐巾拭去嘴唇上的酱汁，眼睛却像鹰一般一直盯着涅柔斯，“你难道不知道他干了什么吗？”

“我当然知道。还有谁不知道呢？你的妻子在维科的帮助下从你的眼皮子底下逃跑了，这个故事让所有人都津津乐道。”涅柔斯靠在椅背上，声音里带着一丝笑意，有意要让奥瓦克斯不悦。

奥瓦克斯垂下目光，把餐巾放回桌上，十指在面前交叠，冷着脸重新看向涅柔斯：“你既然清楚，还来向我要维科？他欠了我这么多，我凭什么把他给你？”

涅柔斯看着奥瓦克斯，话锋突然一转：“按照你的作风，我本以为你会杀了维科。”

“他还有用。我相信我能从他的嘴里逼出一些东西来。”

涅柔斯侧过头，目光移向门外。就在这豪华的餐厅外面，奥瓦克斯的地盘上的某个地方，维科或许已经在审讯室里昏迷了数次，但他们一定会用冷水再次泼醒他。

“我有一条线索。”涅柔斯说道，他不合规矩地把玩着餐桌上的盐罐，注视着奥瓦克斯的眼睛，“关于你那落跑的可怜妻子的线索。我想用它跟你交换维科。”

奥瓦克斯同样看着他。亚特兰蒂斯的首领抬起手，旁边的侍者立刻上前，撤下了他的空盘和涅柔斯一口未动的餐点，然后关上了门，把空间留给他们两人。

“说，让我看看你的线索是否值得。”奥瓦克斯说道。

“你得先答应我。我们讲求信用。”涅柔斯停下了手中的动作，盐罐被放回原处时发出一声闷响。

“我不会把维科给你。他过去属于亚特兰娜的家族，现在属于我。”奥瓦克斯的语速忽然诡异地慢了一些，“但我可以不再伤害他。我可以把他从审讯室中放出来——不管是哪个混蛋给你通风报信，相信你一定知道维科现在的处境——也允许你们继续见面。次数不能多，当然。”

“成交。”涅柔斯答应得过于爽快了，奥瓦克斯几乎愣了一瞬，怀疑自己是否上了什么当。但涅柔斯随即交代道：“Tom C，这就是亚特兰娜去找的人。他住在安大略湖附近。”这信息太过简陋，奥瓦克斯刚想发难，涅柔斯就补充道，“对了，亚特兰娜为他生了一个孩子。我不知道具体的时间，也不知道孩子的性别，但那个孩子要比奥姆年长。”

奥瓦克斯盯着涅柔斯。他沉默了太久，以至于涅柔斯蹙起了眉，试探性地招呼道：“嘿？关于我们刚才达成的交易？”

奥瓦克斯突然从椅子上站了起来，走向紧闭的门口。涅柔斯不知道自己是否该跟过去，不过他还是这样做了。

“把维科放出来，让这位泽贝尔的首领同他叙叙旧。”奥瓦克斯吩咐道，外头的侍从立刻应下，他转向涅柔斯，表情和语调都平静得骇人，“谢谢你。谢谢你愿意向我提供这些信息。”

那个侍从引涅柔斯去了审讯室，奥瓦克斯没有跟来，不知是笃定涅柔斯不敢在自己的地盘上乱来，还是立即着手去调查涅柔斯给他的信息了。涅柔斯没意识到自己在侍从打开门之前屏住了呼吸。

他知道奥瓦克斯的手段，因此当他看到维科的时候，他并不意外，即使那依然让他心惊。维科赤身裸体地被绑在椅子上，脑袋毫无生气地垂着，平日里束得一丝不苟的发髻被抓散了，乱糟糟的长发里结着血块和其他的液体。他暴露的皮肤上满是淤青和鞭痕，血口子纵横交错，一眼看去十分可怖。

“拿杯水来。插根吸管。再推把轮椅过来。”涅柔斯下意识地吩咐道，话音落地后才意识到奥瓦克斯的人或许不会听自己的，不过那个小侍从真的去了。涅柔斯三步并作两步走进审讯室，在维科面前半蹲下，用稍重的力道拍打他的脸：“维科？维科，醒醒。”

维科颤动了一下，睁开了一线眼皮。他的脑子显然依旧十分清明，迅速地认出了涅柔斯，也意识到了涅柔斯的出现意味着什么。

“你——你跟他说了什么？”维科哑着嗓子问道，他几乎发不出声音，他因此听起来声嘶力竭，“你告诉了他什么？”

“别这么紧张，我只告诉了他一些很模糊的信息。”涅柔斯安抚道，那个侍从正好端了水过来，涅柔斯接过水杯，把吸管凑到维科的唇边，维科就着干裂的嘴唇勉强吮吸了几口，然后急切地吐出了吸管。

“他会查到的，无论你告诉了他什么——你为什么要这样做？”维科嘶声问道，此前奥瓦克斯对他的所有折磨都没能让他这样惊惶，“我们好不容易才成功，亚特兰娜——”

“他们已经搬离安大略湖了。”涅柔斯打断道，他把轮椅推进来，开始着手解维科身上的绳子，“我只说了亚特兰娜的小丈夫的名字和姓氏首字母，而全加拿大有三千万个符合条件的人。”

维科不再说话了。涅柔斯解开绳子，绕到维科的身前，帮助他坐到轮椅上。维科在站起来时打了个趔趄，声音沙哑地问道：“你告诉他这些信息，他答应了你什么？”

“他答应放了你。”涅柔斯推着轮椅离开审讯室，答道。

“这对你来说可没多少利益可言。”维科的声音微弱得像一声叹息。

“但同样的，我也没有付出多少。”涅柔斯说道，“我知道亚特兰娜有意托付你照顾她的儿子，如果她被奥瓦克斯找到了的话——”

“而那都是拜你所赐。”

“亚特兰娜是你的朋友，不是我的。”涅柔斯淡淡地说道，“但你得活着，懂吗？我想要你活着。”

维科沉默了很久。他直到在被医护人员接走之时才叫住涅柔斯：“你该考虑考虑娶个新妻子，涅柔斯。湄拉需要母亲，你也需要找个依托。”

涅柔斯挑了挑眉，没有正面回答。“好好养伤。”他只是这样说道。

奥瓦克斯把涅柔斯提供的信息和自己的庞大的网络利用到了极致。他追踪到了一个车牌号和一家三口。高速公路上的摄像头拍下了模糊的影像，奥瓦克斯收集了他能够弄到的所有照片，研究了几个夜晚，然后下令动手。这次行动干净利落，追击、包抄、火焰弹，一辆车和三个人被大火吞没，无人生还。

奥瓦克斯把自己的成果丢在维科的肚子上。坐在病床上的维科看着那些照片，没有去翻动它们，缓慢地抬起头来，眼睁睁地望着奥瓦克斯。

“她死了。还有她的奸夫和杂种孩子。”奥瓦克斯云淡风轻地说道，把手套摘下来，放进口袋里。“但我依然愿意给你最后一次机会，努迪斯——最后一次，我保证。”

维科的瞳仁颤动着，奥瓦克斯在他的床边坐下，病床发出一声轻微的响声。

“就像我一直说的，你是个好手下，失去你会让我痛心。”奥瓦克斯说道，尽管没人知道他的话中有几分诚意，“这么多年来，你只干过这一件忤逆我的事。我想你会愿意弥补它。”

维科垂下眼睛，颤抖地深呼吸。那些照片在他的被单上杂乱地交叠，仅露出零散的画面，他看着那些照片，眼泪猝不及防地滑了出来。

“我愿意，”维科最终说道，声音很轻，但一字一句地说得极慢，“我会忠于您。”

他抬起头，奥瓦克斯扬了扬嘴角，拍了拍他的肩膀。他们都看着对方，但维科的眼睛好像看得远了，看进了某个未来。

END


End file.
